Pippinyummy
by pippins-lady
Summary: Girl, who shall remain nameless, is in love with Pippin. They meet up and talk...and stuff..


*Author's note: No named characters in this short story belong to me. They are characters from J.R.R Tolkin's  Lord of the Rings.

Respones: Please personally email me and tell me what you think..If you're only going to email me to tell me that this story sucked major ass clowns-go tell someone who cares. At least I've bothered to write one! Please only constructive criticism and good natured comments. (i.e. "that was a good story but I would have changed..") no bad comments or unfriendly ones. (i.e. "That sucked. You suck. Don't write stories about LOTR if your gonna butcher them") ßThose are bad and I will hunt you down to stab you and poop in the wound. Otherwise I would love some comments to help me out!

Email:teenagebodybag@hotmail.com

I had always had feelings for Pippin. He just never knew it. I used to spend my time watching him and Merry wrestling in the sun filled fields, giggling and having a good time. To me Pippin was like morning dew, sweet and fresh and alive. I couldn't help but love his courage and mischievous nature. I had been admiring Pippin from afar for quite a while. I had thought about asking Merry to see if Pippin had any feelings for any lass in the shire, but I quickly discarded this thought when I realized how badly it would hurt if he fancied a lass and she wasn't me! Besides, Merry knew I loved Pip-he had to! Merry would've done something about it by now if he thought I deserved Pip. I was walking along deeply pondering these thoughts when I suddenly found myself falling hard against the ground.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there! Please let me help you up! Are you alright?" Pippin said as I stood and dusted of my dress. 

I have just been knocked down by the man I've been lusting after for so long. What should I do? That hurt a little. He shouldn't have done that! It was rather rude.he must not have been paying attention.

"I'm fine. It's quite alright Peregrine Took. It's to be expected." I said a little haughtily. 

Now that I'd had a little more time to think, it's just the same as it's always been. I'm right there in front of him and he doesn't even see me! That stung my heart more than the fall had stung my backside! Tears formed in my eyes as I mulled over his inconsideration of me, my anger slowly mounting. He looked quite confused and had just opened his mouth, no doubt to ask me what I meant, when I held up a hand. 

"There's no need for an apology Peregrine Took. I understand all too well how hard it is to focus on _unimportant things_ when you're concentrating on getting what it is you want-assuming of course that you're just heading back from the Green Dragon and have had quite a bit of ale!" He started to speak. "Just as I thought. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do than stand here and wait for you to know me down again!" 

And with that I turned and left. Only after I had left and made it safely out of sight of Pippin, I let the tears fall. Why does he never notice me. Of course I get the polite "hellos" every time I see him, but I want something more. I want him to at least acknowledge that I am a person with feelings. Or at least for him to call me a friend.  It is just as it has been and as it always will be. I decided I would go and sit in the woods to calm down or just have a good cry. I walked for a good 6 miles and found a lovely spot in an open meadow. There was a pond and the trees opened just right to let the sunlight fall and dance on the water surface. I had been sitting there and crying for about 2 hours when I decided it was time to start heading home. I got up and started to walk the long way home. It was a beautiful evening and I might as well enjoy what was left of it. It was sunset, a lovely sunset. The golden day fading into the lustrously blackening night. The sky was a beautiful mixture of pink, blue, and gold. It was beautiful. I could think of only one person I would want to share it with. I had just reached the edge of the woods when I heard voices speaking quietly and urgently. I crept up to the bottom of a small hill. I recognized the voices. It was Merry and Pippin! I heard Merry trying to explain something to Pippin.

"..and it's always right in front of you. Before you realize it, it's gone and you never know how much it was worth until it's gone! You take it for granted. When you have something special, you should recognize it and appreciate it for what it is. Do you understand Pip?"

"But what has pipe weed got to do with women?" he asked in a small and confused voice.

"Oh! Pip, you are an idiot! You know how you and I are best friends" he lowered his voice dramatically so that I had to strain to hear him "and sometimes we are even.closer?"

Pippins ears and cheeks turned a deep crimson as he nodded and gave a sheepish grin.

"That's how she feels! That's what she wants for you and her!" Merry said, sounding very frustrated.

                She? Who does he mean she? Could he mean me?! He did know! He's known all along!

"I never thought of her that way before. She has feelings for me? Why wouldn't she say anything?!"

"Pip, its no wonder you have no luck with the ladies! At least speak to her and get to know the lass!"

"I do know her. She's always walking past the Green Dragon at Afternoon Tea. She's a beautiful lass. She has the most beautiful full bosom and brilliantly blue eyes. I've often wondered what it would be like to caress her cream colored skin.run my fingers through her silken hair."

"How come I'm just finding out how much you like her? How come you never told me before?"

"I don't know.I guess now that I think about it- I do like her. I suppose I've known it all along, but it's taken this much to realize it."

"Pippin, it's a lucky thing you have me to tell you what to do! Or else you'd be lost and alone forever! Now, you have to go and get some flowers and go to her house. Knock on the door and ask her if she'd invite you in for tea. Then start by apologizing  for knocking her over and then move on to asking her for a dinner or something."

" Ok.flowers, tea-no knocking, then tea. Flowers, knocking, tea, and talking. I think I've got it!"

With that he began to walk off a quick pace. Upon hearing this, I made a hasty retreat home. I wasn't inside more than a minute when I heard a knock at my door. I caught my breath and walked over to answer the door. There standing in front of me was Peregrine Took, the hobbit of my dreams, holding a beautiful bouquet of roses.

" You look well this evening," he said rather shyly.

"Thank you Peregrine Took. You look well also. Those are lovely flowers. Who are they for?"

"They're for you, if you'll have them."

"Well of course I'll have them!"

 He handed me the roses. I took them and just stood looking at him.

"Might I come in for some tea?" he inquired after a few moments of an awkward silence.

I showed him in and started the water to boil.  I put the roses in a vase. I blushed deeply and thought of what best to say next.

"I was walking home from the woods today when I heard two people talking. I had let my curiosity get the best of me." At saying this I gave a small, if somewhat fake, laugh.

"I decided to get a closer look at it and who could it be but you and Merry!"

He look rather surprised. He just stared at me for a moment before realizing what was said in the conversation.

"Oh! Wh-wh.erhmm..What is it that you heard?"

"Well, I heard Merry trying to explain to you about women. And how you wanted to-what was it? Run your fingers through my.my.something hair. "

"silken.you silken hair." He answered rather sheepishly. 

"Yes. That was it wasn't it? Would you like to do that now?"

He looked at. The look on his face was priceless. It was one of both lust and surprise. He continued to stare at me.

"Well, if you don't that's fine with me. But I am going to kiss you now."

I moved forward to kiss him. He did not pull back so I took this as further invitation to kiss him. When our lips met, it was just as I'd imagined so many times before. His tongue parted my lips and danced sweetly in my mouth. As our mouths parted our eyes met. Standing there looking at each other, I noticed how the remaining rays of sun made his eyes seem endless. Like an ocean, an emerald ocean. I took his hand and lead him to the den. We sat on the couch and began kissing more deeply. With his tongue probing my mouth and my mind swimming, we took no notice of the knock on the door. As he slid his hands up and down my back, I could feel the moist heat of his lips against my neck. He traced small circles with his tongue as he began to undress me bit by bit. Our clothes fell in piles around us, he ran his fingers through my hair and kissed me softly.  It was then that our attention finally came to the knock, which had become a pounding. I was just gathering up my clothes when Merry walked in. He saw us and his face turned a bright red.

"Oh!..I'm so, erhmm sorry. I had no idea.it's just that Pip said he'd be coming here and when no one answered the door, I got a bit worried and I just.Terribly sorry!" 

Even as he said this, he didn't turn away. His eyes gave quick glances between Pippin and I. I had begun to think that maybe Merry wouldn't mind being with the both of us. Why, all three of us could enjoy each others company. I hadn't quite decided in my mind whether that was a good idea when my body took control and walked over to him. I placed a hand on his shoulder and slid my other hand down his chest to his crotch. I began to rub his inner thigh.

"Would you like to join us?" I purred in his ear. He gave a mingled look of confusion and arousal.

"I should just be going I think. Sorry pip"

"Wait Merry! She's right. Why don't you join us?"

Merry walked over slowly and looked at Pippin with awe.

"Pippin! You aren't afraid of what anyone will think if they found out?"

"Why should we care what anyone thinks? Besides, no one has to know about it."

Merry looked at me and I smiled. I walked over and kissed his cheek. He just stood there for a moment, but then he gave me a small and timid, hesitant kiss on my lips. I kissed him back fully and deeply. At first he just let me kiss him, then he began to kiss me and touch me. He put his hands on the small of my back and began gently rubbing me. I planted small kisses down his neck to his chest. Pippin had had enough of watching and he walked over and finished undressing me. I took of Merry's shirt while he took off Pippin's. I took their hands and I led them to the bed and laid them down. Pippin came right behind me. I began slowly untying Merry's trousers. When I finally had them off, I gasped in surprise! His lust was huge! His heartbeat quickened as did his breathing. He began moaning softly and Pippin and I just stood and looked at him for a moment. He was really beautiful. I climbed on the bed next to him and began to trace lavish circles with my tongue on his chest and stomach as pippin opened his hot mouth and took all of merry in. I continued to kiss and nip Merry's stomach and thighs. Merry began moaning and gasping!

"Pip! Oh.oh pip."

This sound aroused me further. I went over to pippin and took his trousers off of him. His member was just as big if not three inches bigger than Merry's! I lowered myself to my knees and taking his member in my hands began to stroke him softly. Then upon hearing his muffled moans of pleasure, I took him into my mouth. He tasted of spring orchards and apples. It was a delicious taste, and this prompted me to take him deeper into my throat. He was quite the mouthful! I slid him in and out of my mouth about six times. Merry had finished and pip was struggling with Merry's love honey in his mouth. I released pip and stood up. I wiped my mouth and kissed him full on the lips. I opened his lips with my tongue and took in Merry's love honey. I swallowed it as it entered my mouth, it was a sweet taste, not unlike pippin tasted, of apples and spring but as if they had been sprinkled with cinnamon. Having swallowed all of Merry's honey, I continued to probe pip's mouth with my tongue. It was only as I was lifted off the floor on to the bed, did I realize what was about to happen. Watching me and pip, merry had again become aroused. He lay on the bed behind me while pippin stood in front of me. I let out a small cry as I felt merry enter me from behind. I had never made love this way. It was my first time and it was uncomfortable to say the least.  I let out a more fierce and sharper cry when pip entered me in the front! I inhaled in short sharp breaths. At first the pain was all I could think of but when they began grinding their hips all I could think of was the pleasure. The pleasure was far more than the pain. It felt so good! As merry bucked his hips, he began rubbing my tummy. Pippin took the opportunity and began licking and sucking at my nipples. I was moaning and gasping, when Merry's back arched and he went ridged. He came inside of me and it felt so wonderful.  Merry cumming aroused me further-more than I could bare, I was soon having an orgasm along with Pippin. Sweaty and panting, we lay down on the bed beside each other. As we three lay there, I smiled asked pippin, "So what do you think? Are we friends?" He grinned and giggled a little. After a good laugh, Merry said "I don't know about you Pip, but that sure was good for me! We should do this again sometime!" and with that, all three of us burst into a fit of giggles. We lay there the rest of the night snuggled in with each other's arms, warm and happy.


End file.
